


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Contest

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [49]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even turtles need to have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: The Contest




End file.
